


A Little Less Conversation

by sweetbutterbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From anon on tumblr "A prompt if you are interested. Derek telling Stiles to shut up, like usual, but then, to the surprise of everyone, he does. And continues to do it, never speaking in Derek's presence and asking the pack to warn him when Derek arrives. Derek then needs to find a way to get the spastic kid to START talking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, anon. It has taken me months to get this done. I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Beta'd by [Heather.](http://haveyoumethoward.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title from the [Elvis song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkCWVNaX6-k)

"And don't forget to tell him about the whole lemon juice spray thing," Derek hears Stiles' voice from the parking lot and huffs his annoyance.

"Why don't you just tell him yourself?" Scott's put upon sigh is just as audible and Derek echoes it. 

" 'Cause. He wants me to 'shut up' then that's what he's got."

Scott's reply is muffled by the roar of the Jeep and squeal of the tires.

Derek turns back to his loft and starts cleaning up after his betas. None of them are teenagers anymore but you could've fooled him with the way the loft looks after meetings. Empty cans and pizza boxes just left behind like Derek's some kind of maid. 

The meeting had been uncomfortable and weird this week. It'd taken him a few minutes to realize what was different. It'd been far too quiet. Stiles had sat between Scott and Erica, hands tucked between his knees, totally silent. Derek could tell it was killing him though. Chewing his lip until it was bright red, he'd start to open his mouth then snap it shut before glaring at Derek. 

Derek had smirked and raised an eyebrow at him, no idea what Stiles was up to or why he was pissed. 

He still didn't understand, not really. He told Stiles to shut up all the time. He didn't even really mean it any more. It was just what you said to Stiles, because he talked. 

A lot. 

He thinks back as he pulls the bag out of the can and ties it. Stiles had been angrier than usual at the last meeting. It'd been too close to the full moon and the anniversary of...well, the worst day of his entire life. He'd felt justified in being a little on edge. 

He'd never thought Stiles would take him seriously. He decides not to worry about it. It isn't like Stiles will actually be able to keep quiet for long.

***

Turns out Stiles can be quiet if he sets his mind to it. They'd taken care of the rogue faires with Stiles' lemon spray technique, even if all the big bad werewolves had felt a little silly using spray bottles in defense instead of claws or fangs. Stiles had given Derek the pink one with little daisies all over it with a silent smirk. 

And now it's been a month. 

He'd no idea he'd miss Stiles this much. Everything feels different and empty. Even when Stiles is there, it's still like he's missing somehow. 

And he knows it's just him; he'd walked into the pizza parlor late last week and Stiles had been telling some animated story using his entire flailing body. But the minute he'd noticed Derek his laughter clipped short and his eyes narrowed. 

"If you'll excuse me," he'd mumbled to the others and slid out of the booth, brushing past Derek without a word. 

Derek had tried to get Scott to talk to him but Scott had just given him his stupid puppy face and shrugged. 

***

At night when he's alone he replays all the conversations he can remember, trying to capture the sound of Stiles' voice. Hoarding all of the sounds he used to make. The way his mouth hangs half open most of the time, and how flushed he gets when he's over excited or arguing with Derek.

He may or may not have jerked off more than once to the memories. 

But he always hides his head under his pillow and questions his life choices after. 

***

He can't even crawl into Stiles' bedroom any more 'cause the little shit has spread the sill with mountain ash. He huffs and taps on the window, attempting to look as non-threatening as possible when Stiles looks up from his homework.

Stiles rolls his eyes and pushes out of his desk chair. He makes a break in the ash before sitting back down. 

Derek pushes the window up and slides inside, as Stiles stares at him expectantly.

"Stiles, I'm..." he grits his teeth, scuffing his boots against the carpet. "I'm sorry, okay." 

Stiles purses his lip and shrugs. 

"Damn it. I didn't mean it. Please say something. Anything at all."

Stiles simply smirks and shakes his head slowly back and forth. Derek briefly considers a return to his old ways; shoving Stiles against a wall might elicit some kind of response. He rubs his sweaty hands against his jeans and deliberately relaxes his hunched shoulders.

"What can I do, Stiles? I need you to talk to me."

"Why the fuck do you care?" Stiles bursts out and then turns his face away, scowling. 

Derek is absurdly grateful for even just that sentence. He tries not to celebrate too hard because even he isn't that pathetic. 

"I do care. I fucking miss you, Stiles. Please just tell me what to do to fix it. It's not the same with out you." 

Stiles slumps in his seat and shakes his head.

"It's not that we need your help." 

Stiles' head snaps up, brows drawn together. 

"Shit, I mean. I need your help. I really do. The pack does. We'd be useless with out you," he holds his hands up in placation.

Stiles relaxes again and gives a sharp nod as if to say _'damn right.'_

"It's that _I_ need you. _I_ miss you. Your voice and your jokes, and I just need you to fucking talk to me," he just about stops himself from pulling on his hair in frustration.

"You miss me?" Stiles looks stunned. 

Derek moves closer and drops to his knees in front of Stiles' chair, shifting between his legs and pressing his hands against Stiles' thighs. 

"Yes, I didn't know. And I know that's bullshit. I shouldn't need you gone to know. But I know now. I miss you. All the time. Nothing is the same. My life is so...quiet without you."

"Um...you mean like as a friend or pack mate right?"

"Yes. If that's what you want."

"What do you want?" Stiles' voice sounds rusty, and he clears his throat. Derek watches his Adam's apple bob in fascination.

"I want more than that. I want you," Derek squeezes Stiles' thighs as if to punctuate his point.

"Me?"

"Yes," Derek huffs out a laugh at Stiles' shocked expression.

"But you hate me. You don't want me to talk and you glare at me like, all the time..." 

Derek cuts him off with a kiss. Stiles goes slack under his mouth for a second before he kisses back. It's messy and wet, and Derek is in an awkward position but it's also perfect. As first kisses go, it's the best that Derek's ever had. And by the way Stiles pulls him closer by his shirt and deepens the kiss with a pleased groan, he has to agree.

They break apart with a gasp and Stiles makes breathless noises before standing and dragging Derek over to his narrow bed. 

They lie against each other, pressed chest to chest, their legs tangled together and they kiss. They ignore their growing erections for the most part except for the occasional unconscious grind.

Derek doesn't know how long they stay there but the sun has dipped past the horizon when they finally pause to stare at each other. 

"I can't believe you missed me," Stiles grins, his mouth red and his chin covered in beard burn. "Now you'll never get rid of me. No matter how much I talk. You have to be nice to me now," he sounds almost triumphant.

"S'fine," Derek feels a little dizzy. "I think I found a much more effective way to shut you up anyway." 

He frots up against Stiles' hip and brings him close for another kiss. Stiles' eyelashes flutter and he shuts up.

Well, not entirely. 

He makes a lot of noise when he comes, but somehow Derek doesn't mind so much.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr. ](http://sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com/)Where I do take prompts, but might be a lazy bum about when I complete them.


End file.
